East of Love: An East of Eden story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Sorry if i got the catagory wrong, i couldn't find east of eden anywhere ar all. Anyway, this is a story showing brotherly love between Cal and Aron from the novel and movie "East of Eden." I hope you all like it. Please read and review. :)


If you guys know James Dean pretty well, then you know that one of his movies that he is known playing in was East of Eden. He plays Cal Trask, modern version of Cain from the bible. I forgot his co-star's name but I do know he plays Aron Trask, modern version of Abel from the bible, Cain/Cal's brother. Oh yeah, since East of Eden was inspired(in my opinion) from the first chapters of Genises, that means Cal is older than Aron. Now to let you guys know what the story is about. Basically for mine, you know in the movie Cal and Aaron don't get along so much sometimes. But, do they actually love each other despite the hate shown? Well, we will see Cal crying in his bedroom and he is caught by Aron. Will his brother tease him like he always does or will Aron do something surprising? Let's find out and see ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you to," _East of Love."_ Please review and like my story and my other ones. Thanks and again, please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: these characters are not mine except for the ones that I made and are not in the movie. Also, there may or may not be a scene that might seem familiar, if it matches the scene, i don't own it. I'm just borrowing it for inspiration and for my writing. Lastly, there is swearing and fluff.**

 ** _East of Love:_**

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Adam left Cal's room, grumbling in anger. He stormed past his favorite son Aron,making his little boy's eyebrows knitted together in worry. Glancing at Cal's door and his father from time to time. Minutes later, he decided to see if Cal is alright. He walked softly to the door and creaked it open quietly, just in case if his brother didn't want to be disturbed. In the dark room, he searched around for Cal. He looked near his bed and saw that the window was slightly open.

He climbed outside the window and found his brother looking up at the stars. Aron was a little frightened but confused at the same time. What happened between father and Cal that made his brother want to lose his mind and sit on the roof of the house. Aron crawled quietly towards his brother."Cal...are you okay?" Asked Aron softly. Cal's head shot back in place and he glanced at his right side in fear, only to see his little brother looking straight back at him.

Cal started to became angry."What you want, wimp? Your daddy's little boy aren't you? He wouldn't like to see his precious angel out here in the cold and on the roof where he could get hurt, now wouldn't he. So I suggest you leave me alone right now b*tch." Aron only shooked his head. He and his brother are always hating each other and at each other's throats. He knows that father favors him more but, he just wants Cal to just answer his question.

A few minutes passed without any sound or word. Aron didn't moved from his spot. But later, he became impatient and began to talk again"Cal, stop playing games with me! Just answer my freaking..." Cal interrupts him,"You don't tell me what to do! I told you to leave me alone. You got everything you want, love from father and a girlfriend. Everybody trusts you and loves you. But not me. Now get out of my..sight." Cal's face was beaming red and he sharply turned away from his little brother, trying to hide the feelings inside his heart and tears forming in his eyes.

But man, fu*cking Aron the d*ckhead wouldn't leave him and go back to being a golden boy. What does the wimp want? He couldn't stop the feelings and thoughts that we're going through his mind. His father yelled at him as always and calls him useless. He knew that was coming and he was used to that. But his father also says that he is a disgrace and he..hates him. Wishes that he was never born or died in childbirth and only Aron lived.

Tears streamed down his face and his eyebrows pushed together in sadness. He puts his head in his hands and leans down. Cal's breath quickens and silent sobs broke out. His shoulders started to shake and good thing he got napkins with him because a little tiny bit of snot was forming in his nose. Aron began to worry at the sight of his brother at the moment."Uh, Cal..Caleb,brother." Cal couldn't hold it in anymore, especially with what Aron just said. He started bawling. His shoulders shake rapidly as he moans in hurt and cried his eyes out.

Aron let it go for a while but then crawled closer to Cal. He goes in front of Cal and pets his brother's hair awkwardly."Cal..look at me." Boy did Cal looked at him alright but it wasn't pretty. Instead he was angry again and his face was a mess."I hate you," he yelled loudly and hoarsely,"I hate you Aron! Why do you got to win father's heart every single time! Why do you get all of his love, leaving none for me. You get a free pass if you do something wrong while me on the other hand get beaten up almost to death and my personal body violated. I hope you and Abra are happy! While me on the other hand," he tears up again, but this time in front of Aron," I will never be happy." He started crying again. Forgetting that his brother is here, listen to his pain echoing from his heart.

Aron, on the other hand, stood still. Did this actually happened to Cal? He couldn't process the information at first. But then, he finally got the picture. The begging and screaming and arguing he keeps hearing almost every night and the bruises..all came from his father. All because of father. "All that I want was father's...love." Whispered Cal to himself. Aron placed his finger under Cal's chin and lift it up to face him."Cal, I ask again..look at me." Asked Aron, now softly. This time, cal did but in sadness and quiet pain.

Aron couldn't stand the look on his brother's face." Cal, I know that we hadn't been the best of brothers but just know that, I'm always there for you and I..love you. I love you Cal, from heaven and back." Cal's eyes went wide for a few seconds and he looked down in embarrassment. Aron pulled his brother in a embrace and went behind him, spooning them together. He lays his face in Cal's hair. While his hands are wrapped around him and his left rubbing Cal's stomach in circles. He softly kisses his head, neck(multiple times), cheeks and forehead(upside down).

Cal was so overcome from the love and kindness Aron is surprisingly giving him that he lays in his arms and looks up at him.

"Aron, do you actually love me?"

"Yes I do, from beyond heaven and back."

"I'm sorry."

"For what Cal?"

"Well, for the hatred I always gave you and that I'm in love with..Abra."

"(Stills for a second but then relaxes and resumes his comfort) oh..Cal, we are brothers. Sometimes that's what we do and for Abra...I love her and I'm sorry, you cannot have her."

"I know, I..care for you Aron. I know I don't say it a lot but, I do."

"(Chuckles) love you too my brother."

Aron brings Cal's towards his and grazed their lips together, then he puts his brother's head on his shoulder and just hugs him. Knowing that it's rare for them to have these moments. He then checks his watch and hears father sleeping very deeply."Okay Cal, father is asleep for a while. Let's go inside." Aron softly holds his brother's hand. Cal was hesitant at first but reluctantly follows his brother and goes back inside.

Cal then asks Aron a question,"Aron..how do I buy father's love?" Aron smiles softly,"Oh Cal, you don't buy love..you win it. All you just need to do is to not only stand up for yourself but tell father you love him." Cal looked at him skeptically and smilled. Aron wanted Cal to do it now but Cal wasn't having none of it. "Nah uh, you can't make me." Taunted Cal. Aron just grinned and the two tackled on the ground and wrestling, tickling each other at the same time in the process. The two laughed and squirmed for a while and then Aron finally got off when Cal told him to do so. He grabbed a pillow and layed on the ground with Cal. He grabbed another pillow and softly slammed it on his brother's face. Cal just accepts and hold it against his face.

"Good night Cal, love you brother."

"L..love you to Aron."

Aron smilled and moved closer to Cal, kissing his older brother on the forehead and softly on the lips( just for brotherly affection, nothing romantic, for those of you out there that might say these things or something similar), just wrapping his arms around his brother.

He took in this moment for as long as he could throughout the night because in the morning, Cal got up earlier than him and Aron's advice didn't go that much as it was suppose to be and of course, regularly, Cal goes back to being himself and hating his brother Aron all over again.

The End. :)

 **Hey you guys, I really hope you all liked the story. I tried to not make it so fluffy but if it turns out it is, then I apologize and just can't help myself. I will see you guys later or whenever I see you again, bye and good night.**


End file.
